1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and method, and more particularly to a system and method capable of transmitting seamless wireless data in real time even in a wireless space where a communication environment varies continuously.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wireless transmission/reception systems have been widely used to perform wireless communication for various devices within a limited space without using a wired link. In general, the above-described wireless transmission/reception systems perform communication in a wireless space where a communication environment varies continuously.
The variation of communication environment may occur due to various causes such as different communication devices sharing a wireless space, the movement of an object located within a wireless environment, a natural phenomenon, and the like.
On the other hand, it is necessary to maintain the setting of a communication system suitable for a given wireless environment so as to transmit seamless wireless data in real time. For example, it is advantageous to transmit data at high speed when the communication environment is good, but the reliability of data transmission is more important than a transmission rate when the communication environment is not good.
However, the efficiency of communication may be degraded when the initial setting of a communication system is constantly maintained in a communication environment which is varied continuously and hence the real-time transmission of seamless wireless data may be impossible.